Thru Small Town Eyes
by DeCielo
Summary: Sasuke moves to Konaha, a small town, to live with his older brother. There he meets Naruto. He can't seem to get the blonde out of his head. What will happen between these too? AU. SasuNaru. Discontinued for now. :( So sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Summary-Sasuke moves to Konoha, a small town in the middle of nowhere. There he meets Naruto...How will these two get along?

Warnings- AU, Shounen-Ai, minor swearing, Lime

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-san does.

A.N.-This is my first story. Sorry if it sucks. The POV may change.

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

....................................................................................................................

_'You have got to be kidding me'_. That was my first thought as I got off the bus at the station. After looking around I saw a sign across the top of the ticket stand said KONOHA. _'Itachi is so going to pay'_. Itachi was supposed to pick me up at the the station. He obviously was't there yet so I looked around and saw a bench, so I walked over to it and dropped down on it, setting my bags nect to me. It took all of 5 seconds to look at the surrounding area and see everything there was to see. The town didn't looking very big. The station was at the end of the road, across the street was a gas station/mechanic. To my surprise there was a group of kids standing around what I guessed to be a vending machine. Then one of them, a kid dressed in bright oranges with bleach blonde hair, spotted me, pointed me out to his friends, and ran over to me.

"Hi!" he said,"I'm Naruto." His deep blue captivated me for a few seconds before I regained my composure.

"Hn. Go away dobe." I muttered before looking away.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME TEME!?" he shouted looking confused and slightly hurt at the same time. I couldn't help feeling a pang of guilt stab me. Luckily before I could respond I heard a voice say,

"Hello Naruto-kun, Sasuke." I looked up to see my older brother standing behind Naruto. Naruto twirled around,

"Uchiha-san! What are you doing her..." I decided to cut him of because I was tired of being in the sun.

"It's about time you got here, Aniki." I stated coldly. I stood up, grabbing my bags. Standing next to the blonde, I realized I was actually taller than him, and not just because of my

spiked hair.

"I'll see you later Naruto-kun. Let's go Otouto." Itachi stated as he nodded to the car. He bowed his head towards Naruto and started walking to his car. I followed without even

looking back at the blonde. Itachi opened the truck of his black Mercury Sable so I could throw my bags in. We both climbed in and he started the car. I was never the talkative type and so the short ride consisted pretty much of Itachi pointing out things as we drove thru the town, which by the way, wasn't very big.

"...and this is the high school." At that I looked up and saw the school. It was so tiny that had Itachi not just told me what it was, I wouldn't have known. The rest of the trip was a blur. I had so many thoughts running thru my head, but HIS face kept plaguing my thoughts. I couldn't get that dobe's blue eyes out of my head.

After about another few moments of driving we pulled into a driveway in a residential section barely a block from the main street.

_'I guess I won't have to drive.' _Itachi pulled the black car into an unattached garage an turned the car off. Popping the truck, he jumped out and shut the door. I reluctantly followed. We grabbed my bags and walked out of the garage. As my brother pulled the garage's door down I looked around. On a side of the garage there was wood stacked up. The driveway was actually pretty wide, enough so you could park two cars side-by-side. To my surprise there was a basketball hoop on the garage.

"What's with the hoop, Aniki?" I asked. Itachi had finished closing the garage and turned towards me,

"Oh, Kisame put that up. The ball is in the garage." With that he turned and walk up the sidewalk leading to the house. The house itself wasn't very big. It looked to be one-story tall. It actually had a huge porch out in the front that had a swing and several chairs. I raised my eyebrows. _'This doesn't seem like Itachi's kind of place'_.

After Itachi opened the front door we walked into a surpisingly spacious living room. It was well decorated but it looked lived-in. There was a fireplace with a rug in front of it, a couch, a loveseat, a table, and a tv. I looked at my brother when I realized he was saying something.

"...hru that doorway is the kitchen," he said pointing to an open doorway leading out of the living room. Then Itachi pointed down the hall,"and down the hall is my office, the bathroom, and the bedrooms." Leading me down the hall, he opened the door at the very end."This is your room, Otouto. Go ahead and get comfortable. Feel free to move anything if you don't like where it is. I'll go make supper." I nodded in reply and walked into the room shutting the door behind me.

The room was good sized, I noted. There was a door which looked like a closet. It had a mirror on it. I walked over and looked into the mirror. I looked like I had been on a train almost all day. My black jeans and navy blue, tank top were all wrinkled. _'Oh well. It doesn't really matter' _I thought. Opening the door, I was surprised to discover that it wasn't a closet, but a bathroom with a closet. Not very big bathroom, but a bathroom nonetheless. Leaving the door open, I turned around to inspect the rest of the room. It consisted mostly of the basics; a bed, a dresser, and a desk with a chair. There was also a bookshelf in the room, but it didn't have alot of books. I walked over to it and read the titles on the shelves. I picked up one and put it on the nightstand to read later. Then I set about putting my things away.

I was almost totalling finished when Itachi knocked on the door,

"Supper's done" he called thru. I stood up and walked out of the room, following Itachi into the kitchen. Whatever he made smelled surprisingly good. " I made fried rice. Not as good as mother's but it is edible." We both sat down at the table. The meal was mostly quiet. Occasionally Itachi would ask me a question to which I would give a one-word answer. Finally he gave up and we eat in silence. After we both finished I got up and grabbed both our dishes to wash._'He made _it,' I thought to myself, 'I_ should clean up.' _

"Thank's for supper, Aniki" I said as Itachi walked into the living room. Uchiha's might be cold, but we have manners.

"You're welcome Otouto." He called from the living room. As soon as I finished washing and putting away the dishes I walked into the living room. Itachi wasn't there anymore, so I looked around the room again. This time I noticed pictures on the fireplace mantle. I walked ove to look at them. There were pictures of me and Itachi when we were growing up, one or two family pictures, and a picture of Itachi and a gang of people. I recognized Kisame so I assumed that the picture was of the guys at my brother's work. I put the picture down and walked over to the couch and sat down.

Under the table was a shelf with what looked like books on it, I pulled out one that looked like an album. I put it on the table and flipped it open. It surprised me to see they were mostly pictures of me as a baby.

"Mother started that when you where born." Itachi said from behind me. He walked around the end of the couch and sat next to me."I inherited it when she died. I've been finishing it for her. There's one for me too."

"Hn." I smirked."Does your's have the picture of when you tried to swallow the cake whole?"

He snickered gently,"No, but I put the picture of you stuck upside down hanging from the gutter in yours." I glared.

"You're kidding me."

"Nope." He laughed as he grabbed the book and flipped to the page where the picture was. I couldn't help but laugh at it. Itachi and I spent the rest of the evening like that, looking at pictures and laughing at the stories behind them. Around 10 we closed the albums and said goodnight. I went into my room and got ready for bed. after turning off the lights, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but the days happenings kept going thru my head. And there was that blonde's eyes again._ 'What is with his eye's. Why do I keep thinking about them.'_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_TBC_

_A.N. This is my first story. I want to hear your HONEST opinion. I'll try to update ASAP. Ideas and suggestions would be great. The next chapter will probably be in another POV. Naruto's most likely. I'll try to make it longer too._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto...nor do I own the computer I am typing on, the chair I'm sitting on, the site I am posting on, or the pants that I'm wearing(I think their my sister's)

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Kiba!" I yelled running towards my brunette friend. Kiba was standing next to the vending machine at Anko's Garage/Gas Station. He was standing there with his dog, Akamaru, and Gaara.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba said as I got up next to them. "It's about time you got off. Jiraiya works you too hard"

"Naw, it's an easy job. All I do is edit his books. The only hard part is getting him to actually work." I replied. Kiba laughed, he knew my grandpa just as well as I did. "So, we still on for tonight?", I asked my friends.

"Yep,"stated Gaara in his coldly warm way,"7:00 at Ichiraku's." I nodded. We were going out to eat with everybody to celebrate Hinata's birthday. Of course, it was going to be a surprise for her. Her boyfriend Shino had set it up.

"Great! I can't wait. I love Ichiraku's." I said with a huge grin. "Of course I'm happy to get together with everybody too", I threw in. My two companions snickered,

"We know you just want the ramen, Naruto!" Kiba stated with more snickers. Even Gaara was smiling, in his smirking like way, at the statement.

"So I like ramen." I countered.

"Naruto, ramen is the ONLY thing you eat." Gaara said in a flat tone.

"Is not! I eat other things!" I shouted.

"Only 'cause Iruka forces you too." debated Kiba. I had no answer to that. It was true that I mostly ate ramen when I was by myself, but when Iruka, my foster-dad, was home he cooked. Turning my back on my friends, I started to pout when I realized there was a bus stopped at the station. A guy got off the bus and looked around.

"Hey, guys, look. Somebody got off the bus!" I said turning back to my friends.

"Well that's rare. Nobody new ever gets off on this stop. On purpose." Gaara stated plainly. The guy at the station was young looking, probably not much older than me. He had spikey hair that practically stood up in back. The guy was wearing black jeans with a tanktop He looked strangely familiar, like I had seen him before.

"Definetly a city kid." Kiba muttered. Gaara nodded in agreement, but before they said anything else I pointed at the kid who had sat down on one of the benches,

"I'm going to go talk to him!". With that I ran over the the guy.

"Hi! I'm Naruto." I said with my trademark grin.

"Hn. Go away dobe." He muttered. I couldn't believe it, I had just been friendly and he insults me.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME TEME?!" I shouted. Being used to insults by the older townsfolk, I was used to hiding my actual reaction. It hurt to be insulted like that, but I just shouted to cover it up. Before the guy could answer I heard a familiar voice saying,

"Hello Naruto-kun, Sasuke" I whirled around to find nobody else than Itachi Uchiha. Uchiha-san worked for a company in town called the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki were a group of detectives who had their base here in Konoha.

"Uchiha-san! What are you doing her..." I was cut off by a ,

"It's about time you got here, Aniki." Sasuke said coldly. He stood up and grabbed his bags. Standing next to him, I realized he was taller than me.

"I'll see you later, Naruto-kun, Let's go Otouto." He nodded to me before turning around and walking to his car. Sasuke followed sulkily not even looking at me. '_What a jerk' _I thought. _'No wonder he looked familiar, he's Uchiha-san's brother.'_ I ran back over to my friends who had witnessed the whole scene.

"How'd it go, Naruto?", Kiba teased. "You make a new friend." With this he snickered.

"What was the shouting about?" Gaara asked me after glaring at Kiba. Gaara may be cold but he was one of my best buds. "Did you insult him first?"

"All, I did was say hi, and that teme called me a dobe!" I responded, "He started it. I just can't believe he is Uchiha-san's brother!"

"He did look like Uchiha-san." Kiba pointed out. "Alot like him."

"Yeah well." I looked at my watch. It was almost 5. " Hey, I am going to go. I'll see you at 7." I waved goodbye to my friends and ran back to my apartment a couple blocks away. When I got there I ran up the stairs and unlocked my door. I needed to get ready to go out.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

By 6:30, I was all ready to go. I was wearing my usual outfit; baggy orange cargo pants, black t-shirt, and an orange hat. Looking in the mirror, I adjusted my hat, then grabbed my necklace before going to the living room. That necklace was my most valuable possesion. I had won it in a bet against Tsunade, a close friend of Jiraiya's whose known me forever. I always wore it under my shirt.

When I got in the living room, I saw Iruka grading papers from his 7th grade class. He looked up at me as I walked to the door.

"You going out now?" He asked happily.

"Yeah, I'll be at Ichiraku's for Hinata's birthday, but I'll be back before 10." I answered, smiling back at him.

"Okay. That's fine. Just don't cut through the alleys." He told me. Iruka didn't like me going by alleyway. The was still some guys in town who don't like me very much, especially Mizuki. I nodded and Iruka waved me out the door,

"Well, have fun then. I'll probably still be working when you get back." I shut the door and ran down the stairs and out of the apartment building.

I got to Ichiraku's at the same time as Chouji, a friend of mine whose family owned the grocery store in town. Chouji walked into the restrurant with me. As we looked around, we saw a couple of friends of ours sitting at a huge table. When they saw us they waved us over. At the table sat, Ino and Sakura, two friends of mine, Neji and Tenten, Hinata's older cousin and his girlfriend, and Shikamaru, Chouji's best friend.

One by one more of our friends showed up till only Hinata and Shino weren't there. Finally they came into the restrurant, we're all snickering cause Shino, being odd they way he is, had blindfolded Hinata. He lead her over to the table where we were sitting, quietly I might add. Shino sat her down and pulled off the blindfold,

"SURPRISE!!" We yelled as she looked around blushing like crazy.

"Happy birthday, Hinata-Chan" Sakura, who was sitting next to her said in explanation.

"Happy 17th baby." I heard Shino whisper in Hinata's ear. Finally her blushing stopped and she got comfortable again. We spent out time enjoying each other and toasting our soft drinks to Hinata.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh man, I can't believe it's already 9:45!" Lee exclaimed.

"What," I yelled." I got to go. I'm supposed to be home at ten." I got up from the table. Throwing some money on the table, I turned to Shino and Hinata, "There's my part of the bill, Happy Birthday Hinata." Gaara also stood up,

"I'll walk home with you." He stated also putting some money on the table."Temari will be mad if I'm home too late."

I waved good-byes to my other friends as me and Gaara walked out. We walked back towards my apartment, talking as we went. Well, I was talking, he was listening and commenting occasionally. We got to my apartment and I went inside saying good-bye to Gaara. Iruka had fallen asleep on the couch, so I walked over and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over him before going to my room. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

A.N. I'm sorry this took so long to update. Thanks to everybody who put me on alert. It motivated me alot. I promise I won't do everyday from both points of view. I just was trying to get in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I'm am so sorry this took so long too update. I've been watch the old pokemon episodes and it throws off my Naruto creativity. Pikachu is just so cute.

Disclaimer: These disclaimers are really kinda pointless because you all know that if I owned Naruto I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction about it. I would just have Sasuke came back and confess to Naruto. The only reason this disclaimer is here is so Kishimoto-san won't sue. And if he ever reads this, I LOVE YOU KISHIMOTO-SAN. Please don't sue because I made your characters a little OCC.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

_'unnn....'_ I groaned and rolled over in my bed. The sun was just coming up and my room was filling with light. I can't sleep with light so I didn't even bother to stay in bed. I threw off my black sheets and got out of bed. After getting ready, I made my bed and went out into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Itachi was sitting in one of the chairs at the table. He was drinking coffee while reading the paper.

"Good morning, Otouto." he said giving me a glance.

"Morning Aniki." I replied. I got myself breakfast then sat down across from my brother. "You're not going to eat?" I said looking at the clock. Itachi had to leave for work shortly, but he was still just drinking coffee.

"No. I've got a brunch with everybody at 10 o'clock." He put down his paper and looked at me. "Sasuke, don't you dare stay here all day. You've been here a week and you've yet to leave the house." Itachi always has worried about my anti-socialness, but I seriously would rather stay home and read.

"And where am I going to go?" I asked still eating my food.

"Well, where did you normally go when you were in the city?"

"I didn't. The only place I ever went was to the library," I said glaring, "and the dojo."

"Well, we have a library so there you go. It's actually quite big for such a little town. There's also a bookstore not too far from here that will order books if you want any that aren't in stock." he said trying to convince me.

"I don't want to go anywhere, Itachi." I stated.

"Sasuke, school starts in just a week. You need to met some people now." Now he was practically begging. I sighed,

"...Fine...." I finally gave in.

"Good, I'll give you some money in case you find anything you want to buy. If you get lost just find a payphone and call me." Itachi said standing up. He pulled out his wallet and handed me several bills and a key. "That's the house key. You can keep it." My brother walked into the living room. I followed after putting my dishes in the sink. He put his coat on and walked out the front door.

"Oh, by the way, I won't be back til later so you might as well order some food for supper. There's a list of numbers on the side of the refridgerator." After the door shut I turned to go to my bedroom, and get ready to go out.

________________________________________________________________________________________

The library wasn't hard to find. It had a big sign the said KONOHA LIBRARY in front that you couldn't miss. I could feel people watching me as I looked at the books. Itachi was right about one thing, this library was big! After I picked out some books that looked good, I sat down at one of the tables in the library center. I hadn't been sitting there long when I felt someone sit down across from me. I looked up to see this guy with light eyes and long brunette hair.

"So you must be Uchiha-san's brother." He stated plainly.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked slightly bewildered. "I don't look that much like my brother, do I?"

"No, you're just a new face, which is rare, and I'm going to assume you're the one Naruto told us about." There was that name again. I still couldn't get those blue eyes out of my head. The guy across from me continued talking,

"I'm Hyuuga Neji." He told told me. "Are you a senior?"

"Yeah, I'm a senior. I'm Uchiha Sasuke by the way."

"Sasuke, huh?" Neji shrugged, "Naruto didn't tell me your first name."

"You a friend of this Naruto's?" I asked. Maybe I could learn more about the blonde.

"Yes." That was Neji's reply. It certainly didn't tell me much. "He is a senior too." Oh, well that was better. We sat there for a while, both of us reading, before I started to get hungry. Looking at my watch I realized it had been longer than I thought and was time for lunch. I shut the book I was reading and stood up. I turned to Neji who had looked up at me.

"I still need to get a card." I told him nonchalantly. He nodded and stood up.

"Come on over here, I'll take you to our librarian." After taking me to a man named Kotetsu, I filled out the info to get a card. The man handed me the card and told me some info about fees and stuff. Neji waited patiently while he talked. Turning away from the counter, book in hand, I looked at Neji.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, "I can show you a good place to eat if you want." I nodded and followed him out the door. _'Hn...Neji seems like a nice guy. I'm glad it wasn't somebody annoying.'_

______________________________________________________________

We went to a small cafe like restrurant not too far from the library. Then again, nothing far in this town. Sitting next to the window, we waited for the waitress. It didn't seem like long before a bubbly girl with the oddest color of hair came over.

"Hey Neji, whose your friend?" She asked Neji while handing us menus, and looking at me at the same time. She gave me a friendly smile.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha-san's brother." he answered her without looking. _'I guess they're not the best of friends.'_

"Hello Sasuke-kun, I'm Haruno Sakura ." she said smiling. "What can I get you to drink?" I ordered a coffee and Neji ordered an iced tea. Sakura left to get our drinks. She came back shortly and we ordered. I found Neji was a good companion, he didn't feel the need to talk, like me, so the meal was relatively quiet. Every now and then he'd ask a question but nothing deep. When we finished we split the bill and left the restrurant. It was actually good food so I turned to Neji,

"What was the name of that place?" I asked in case I wanted to eat there again.

"Haruno Diner" he stated. _'Oh, that makes sense.'_

"Well, thanks for the help." I said.

"No problem. You need help getting home?" Neji asked.

"No. I'll be fine"_ 'How could somebody get lost here'_

"Ok, it's hard to get lost in this town anyways. I'll see you later." he said as he turned and left. As I walked home I had one of those images in my head again. _'Damn, why do I keep seeing those blue eyes.'_

___________________________________________________________

I let myself in when I got back and sat down to read. After reading for a while, I looked at the clock. It was geting late and I was getting hungry.

_'I can't believe I lost track of time again. This book really is good.'_ I put it on the table and walked into the kitchen. Itachi had said he'd be home late and to order in, so I looked at the list on the side of the fridge. To my surprise there was a sub delivery place so I called and order a sub and some chips. The man who answered the phone took my name and address before giving me the price and hanging up. I went back into the living room to wait. It wasn't a long wait so I didn't sit very long.

After I got my food and sat down to eat in the kitchen, I heard the door open and Itachi walked into the kitchen.

"You're just eating?" he asked surprised while walking to the refridgerator.

"It's only 8:45." I responed,"and I got caught up in a book."

"So you went to the library today?" Itachi turn from the fridge with a pop and sat down across from me.

"Yeah. I went to the library." I stated while still eating.

"You meet anybody your age?" he asked.

"A guy named Hyuuga Neji, he took me to a diner in town."

"Oh. The Hyuugas are nice people." I nodded as he said this. I finished eating and got ready for bed. As I lay down those damn eyes showed up again. _'Only one more week and I get to see those eyes again at school.'_

__________________________________________________________________

_A.N. BTW to clear up any confusion about Japanese terms I've included the following_

_Otouto -little brother_

_Aniki -older brother_

_-San -Ms. Mr. Mrs._

_-kun - a way of politely addressing a male friend, or a younger person_

_-chan -same as kun only for females_

_Feel free to tell me if I forgot anything. Sayounara for now. I'll try to get it update soon._


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N-Hey my readers. I tried to make this one longer because I am going on spring break and won't be updating. Thanks to my wonderful readers. I luv u all so much. Especially moonray9 who was my first reviewer. _

_Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto. I never have, I never will. The damn disclaimer police will make sure of that._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_.....beep.....beep......BEEP.....BEEP...beep....SMACK._ I slammed down on my alarm clock. Roliing over to go back to sleep, I heard my cell ringing.

"Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Hey Naruto, don't even think of going back to sleep. It's Monday." said the familiar voice on the other end.

"Kiba.....I wanna....sleep......"

"Dude, it's our first day being seniors, go get. I'll pick you up . Bye." It then hit me that we had school today. I jumped out of bed and ran to get ready. I threw on some black cargo pants and a white tee-shirt with an orange monster on it. Throwing on my orange hat and my necklace, I rushed into the kitchen. A note was sitting on the table so I reached over and grabbed it. It said,

_Naruto,_

_I had to leave early because of work, so I won't be able to drive you to school. Good luck._

_-Iruka_

_P.S. Don't eat ramen for breakfast._

"I DON"T EAT RAMEN FOR BREAKFAST" I threw down the note and went to grab a bowl of cereal. It was true that I like ramen, but I didn't eat it for every meal.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

I had just finished eating when I heard a knock at the door. Putting my dishes in the sink, I went to answer it. It was Gaara and Kiba.

"Hey guys." I said opening the door so they could come in.

"Hey Naruto." Kiba replied as he waltzed in and plopped on the couch. Gaara nodded at me and followed suit. I turned towards Kiba who smiled mischeviously "You need a ride?" he asked.

"What?" I asked surprised. "When did you get a car?"

"It's Hana's old one, she gave it to me yesterday. I had Anko sheck it and everythings good."

"Sweet. Let me grab my bag." I ran to get my school bag and shoes before following them out the door.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a fan of school, but I love the first day back. Teachers can be a little grumpy, because it means a whole new year of school, but they go pretty easy on you the first week, and you get to spend alot of the day with your friends. I was a little sad that this was my last year of high school.

As we walked into the high school that morning excitement tingled in the air. Students rushed around talking to friends and getting their lockers in order before homeroom.

"Hey, Naruto, who's your homeroom teacher?" asked Kiba looking around. I looked at my schedule,

"Kakashi-sensei." I responded. Kiba's face fell.

"Lucky you, I have Ibiki-sensei, he creeps me." he whispered the last part for fear of the ex-military teacher. Gaara just rolled his eyes before looking at me.

"I also have Kakashi-sensei as my home room teacher." the red-haired boy stated. He didn't show it, but I knew he was glad.

"Yay, I just hope we don't have assigned seating." Looking thru the crowd, I saw my friend Shikamaru. He was looking at some girls in a group around a locker. Bounding over to him I asked what they were doing.

"I don't know, I think they're surrounding the new guy." He looked away bored. Shikamaru may be a genius, but he was lazy and didn't like getting involved in ANYTHING.

"New guy?" I didn't know there would be any new kids this year. I heard a voice behind me and looked to see Chouji standing there.

"Yeah, his name is Uchiha Sasuke. Ino felt the need to tell me about him. He just transferred here from some big city." I recognized the name, but I didn't know where from. I waved at Chouji and Shikamaru before wading thru the crowd to get to my locker which happened to be on the other side of the crowd. When I got there I saw reason the girls where crowding.

"YOU!?" I shouted. Alot of people looked at me. It was the guy from the bus stop the other day. He looked down at me smirking.

"Hey dobe." Sasuke said before turning back to his locker which happened to be right next to mine.

"Oh man, why does your surname have to be Uchiha? Now I have to be around you teme." I muttered softly, but it was still audible. I felt the glare of most the female population on my back. I turned to see Sakura leaning on my locker trying to talk to Sasuke.

"So....you know Naruto?" He just looked at her before shutting his locker. Sakura looked upset, but I gave her a shove away from my locker.

"Sakura-Chan stop flirting with him." Sakura turned five different shades of red before slapping me upside the head and walking away. Sasuke, who was leaning against his locker glared at her before I felt his gaze on me. I had gotten my books out and turned to him.

"What do you want, Teme?" I asked sighing. He smirked at me before asking,

"Which room is Hatake Kakashi's class in? He's my homeroom teacher." I moaned at this. I knew I was going to have classes with him but still. Hearing the bell ring, I motioned him to follow me. He followed silently, but I knew he was still there as I felt him looking at me. Sasuke followed me into the classroom where the silver-haired teacher was standing against the wall reading. He looked up as we entered, got up, and walked over. He was taller than me, but not Sasuke.

"You must be Sasuke." He said holding out his hand. He shooked Sasuke's hand before continuing,"I'm Kakashi-sensei. I won't make you introduce yourself because that's unnecessary. Seeing that your with Naruto, the whole school probably knows who you are." I glare at Kakashi-sensei who just laughed and ruffled my hair. "Go find a seat, gaki." I looked around and saw Gaara, but Lee had sat next to him and was talking about I don't know what, probably something about the advantages of youth. Chouji, trying to subtly eat a bag of chips, was sitting with Shikamaru, who was openly napping on the desk. I keep looking till I saw Shino sitting alone so I went and sat next to him. He looked up at me before nodding his greeting and looking down again. Sasuke had followed me and sat down on my other side.

I glanced at him, getting a good look. He was wearing tight dark denim jeans and a tight black t-shirt. His hair was doing that odd duck butt hairstyle that seems to work for him. He was actually pretty good looking. No wonder all the girls liked him. Sasuke looked over, and I turned my head so fast that I gave myself whiplash. Needless to say I think he noticed, he had that smirk on his face.

"Teme." I muttered under my breath before turning to listen to Kakashi-sensei.

___________________________________________________________

I thought my day couldn't get worse. It did. I had every class with him in the morning. Luckily, I got to the other side of the room most of the time. Come lunchtime I had lost him. Getting my food, I went to sit outside. I sat down under a tree. It wasn't long before Gaara came over and sat down next to me, Lee following him. Soon Kiba came and joined and he had Shino and Hinata, who sat a little ways away from us. Hinata was leaning on Shino. They were lucky our school didn't have a very strict policy on PDA. Sakura also joined, plopping down next to me. My friends talked while they ate, but I was silent. I kept thinking of the Teme. Why did Sasuke keep smirking at me. Looking up, who did I see but the teme I was thinking about. He was standing with Neji, who introdued him.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke." he looked at Sasuke and pointed to us. "This is Kiba, Shino, Hinata," he pointed at the person he was introducing."Lee, Gaara, Sakura,and Naruto." Sasuke's gaze lingered on me before nodding at everyone and sitting down.

"So Sasuke, where did you transfer from?" Kiba asked him curiously. "Why did you transfer here of all places?" Sakura reached over to smack him. "Ow...That hurt."

"It was supposed to, don't be nosy." she reprimaned. Sasuke smirked before talking.

"It's okay. I transferred from Otogakure. My brother lives here so I moved in with him." He spoke softly but it still had this commanding tone. One that made you listen to every word he said. I couldn't help but watch him, even though I wanted to look away. It was pretty quiet after he spoke, but Lee broke the silence,

"Oh...I hope you make many new friends during your time here in Konoha. May it be a youthful experience." I couldn't help but laugh at Lee. Sakura was giggling too. Sasuke just watched me as I stood up and offered Sakura my hand to help her up. She took it to my surprise. I turned to my friends.

"We have art class next. Then science." I pretended not to notice the glare Sakura was getting. What was with that guy. Oh well. Art was one class I knew we wouldn't have together. Walking into the classroom I immediately saw my friend Sai. "Sai," I ran over to him,"Man, I haven't seen you all summer, where were you?" He put on his trademark smile.

"Hey Naruto. I was at an Art Seminar out of town." That explained the summer disappearance. Sai was warm but still a mystery to me. The teacher walked in and we sat down.

____________________________________________________________________

Sadly, after my art class, I walked into science a little late because I had been talking to Sai. The teacher, Ibiki-sensei glared at me.

"Uzumaki! You are late." I hung my head. Normally I'd talk back, but Ibiki-sensei was a little scary. "Go sit down. You're lab partners with Uchiha." I held in my groan and looked up. Walking to the back, I sat down next to Sasuke.

"Smooth Dobe." he muttered smirkingly. All he did was smirk, did he ever smile? I glared at him but said nothing because I really didn't want to get Ibiki's wrath on the first day. I only had study hall and homeroom left till the end of the day. After the bell rang, I jumped up and practically ran out of the room. I almost made it to the door when I was grabbed by Ibiki-sensei.

"Naruto, stay." He let me go but kept a close eye on me while he waited for the rest of the students to file out. Sasuke glanced at me as he walked by and went out the door. I was surprised that he didn't smirk, but I had bigger problems to deal with. Ibiki-sensei motioned for me to stand next to his desk. I walked over slowly. "Naruto. Will you try to behave yourself this year. I really don't want to tell Iruka that you've had problems in the first week." Ibiki-sensei was a good friend of Iruka's, but that didn't mean he went easy on me. "Why were you late?"

"I was in the art room talking to Sai. Club activities, ya know." I grinned, trying to ease my punishment. Ibiki-sensei just shook his head at me, but I knew the I wouldn't get in any trouble.

"Okay, just try not to be late again." He waved me off, but just as I got to the door he spoke again, "Remember Naruto, you can't mess up your record too bad or you'll have problems getting into college." I nodded and rushed out the door. Sasuke was in my study hall, but he sat on the other side of the room. Luckily for me, the study hall teacher was easy going so I could sit wherever. I looked for some of my friends and spotted Ino, Hinata, Chouji, and TenTen. I walked over to them and plopping next to Chouji, I looked around to make sure HE wasn't watching me. It turns out Sasuke was reading a book so I turned back to my friends.

"Share the love, Chouji." I whispered knowing he had a bag of chips in his backpack. Tenten and Hinata giggled while watching us trying to sneak out the bag and eat them without getting caught. We all ate some off the chips except Ino who was on one of her diets. Out of nowhere Ino decided to bring up the subject of the teme.

"I think he's cute," Tenten stated."but so not my type."

"Definately cute." Ino agreed."I'd date him." Me and Chouji both rolled our eyes at this. Ino was a little boy-crazing still.

"I can't believe you guys, he's a total teme." I might have said that a little loud because the entire period looked over at me. Except of course, the teme I was talking about. That book must have been interesting. Anyways, the teacher, came over to where we were sitting.

"Naruto. Shut up. I don't mind you talking but keep it to a whisper. Okay?" I nodded. As soon as he left TenTen and Ino started giggling.

"It's not that funny." I sulked.

"W-why don't you l-like Sasuke, Naruto?" Hinata asked softly. It still amazes me how she ever got a boyfriend.

"I didn't tell you about how we met did I?" I proceeded to tell the story to them. By the time I was done, study hall was up and Chouji and I headed for our homeroom.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After we got dismissed, Gaara and I headed out to Kiba's car. He was standing there waiting for us. Sakura was with him and they were chatting. Kiba saw us and waved us to hurry up.

"Come on guys. We're going to drop Sakura off at home too." We all got in the car, me and Sakura in back, Kiba and Gaara up front.

"Hey Kiba, don't forget that I'm not going home." I reminded him,"I've got to go to the perv's." Sakura giggled remembering how my grampa is. Sakura and me grew up together, so I think of her like a sister. A rather violent sister, but a sister nevertheless. We dropped Sakura off first, then Gaara, and then Kiba dropped me off at my grampa's apartment. Jiraiya isn't really my gramps, but he knew my dad when he was still alive. He's known me since I was little. He would have taken care of me, but Iruka beat him to it. I used my spare key to get into the apartment because Jiraiya never opens the door. Walking into the the living room I saw him sitting at the coffee table with Tsunade.

"Hey gaki." she said as she I walked into.

"Hey Baa-chan." I ducked to avoid a projectile thrown my way. Looking back I saw a pen laying on the floor. Tsunade doesn't like when I call her that. Even though she's as old as the perv."How's work at the clinic?"I aksed. Tsunade is the head doctor at the clinic in town, which is like our mini-hospital. She glared before easing and answering.

"It's good, Shizune is a huge help, so I can take a break. How was your day at school?" Tsunade must have known something was up because that was a question she never asked.

"Ugh...this new kid is such a teme." I groaned while answering.

"Oh...that Uchiha kid? Heard he's a genius. He's brother is." Jiraiya threw in. He shrugged,"Oh well." Pointing to a stack of papers he told me. "Just look over those and I take you out to supper before you go home." I nodded and got to work with the pen Tsunade had thrown at me. All I had to was edit the writings. Needless to say, it wasn't the most appropriate topic matter, but reading his books didn't really affect me. While I worked Tsunade and Jiraiya talked. I finished before long and Jiraiya told me too pick where I wanted to go.

"Ichiraku's. I want ramen." Jiraiya moaned while throwing Tsunade some coins.

"You win. Ugh....I can't believe you will still eat that stuff every meal, Naruto." He ruffled my hair playfully. "Lets go."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A.n. More Japanese terms.

gaki-brat

sensei-teacher

baa-chan-grandma


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. PLEASE DON"T SHOOT. I am so SORRY that this took forever. There is no excuse (except maybe my new pool) for it being this late. Ya'll can thank Ace (solitare1) and Chicharo for this new chappie. BTW, i no own NAruto or anything associated except these words below this sentence.

I could've swore I had just fallen asleep when I heard the alarm go off. Getting up I moaned looking at the clock, it was time to get ready for school. I was tired because I had been up all night thinking about dobe's blue eyes. I was starting to think I had some major mental problems. Shaking my head, I went to get in the shower and get ready for school. I was not going to be late.

I took the long way to school, because in my rush getting ready, I had been left with extra time before school, but when I got there the school grounds was still practically empty except for the occasional teacher. Having nothing better to do, I sat down against a tree in the schoolyard and pulled out a book. I read until I felt someone sit down next to me. Looking over, I saw a kid I didn't really recognize. He was pale, with shaggy ink black hair, wearing a shirt that came to his midriff.

"Hey, I'm Sai." He smiled a big cheezy smile that looked totally fake. I nodded but he continued before I could say anything, "You're Sasuke right?"

"Yeah," I said confused, "I guess everyone knows my name because I'm new here." He shook his head.

"Maybe, but I learned your name from Naruto." I jerked up at the name, but since Sai smirked at me I looked back down and shrugged.

"That's nice." I said nonchalantly. He laughed softly.

"I knew it, you do like him." Looking up at him, I was startled.

"How did you know?" I freaked, I hadn't told anybody and I didn't even like to admit it to myself. He laughed outright,

"I didn't know, but thanks for telling me." I glared realizing what I had fallen for, but he shrugged and stood up,"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me. Anyways, you better get to class, the bell's about to ring." He started walking away. I got up quickly and rushed to be next to him.

"Why you? Why would you even ask that?" I found myself stumbling over my words, which is a rare thing for an Uchiha. He shrugged.

"Naruto talked about you in art class, told me everything, even about you watching him. He swears it's a city kid thing, but I'm originally from the city too, and I know it's not that." Sai turned to me smiling that cheezy grin. "Oh, and just in case you were wondering, he is gay." I swear I must've turned red, but I quickly regained my composure. I wanted to question Sai somemore, but suddenly the bell rang and kids, who I hadn't noticed before, started scrambling for classrooms. Sai smiled at me before heading off to a classroom on the left. I hurried to my homeroom.

Stepping in, I quickly scanned the room for a seat. One was next to Naruto, the other next to the kid who slept all the time, Shikamaru. Because of my encounter with Sai, I decided to sit next to the sleeping kid instead of Naruto. As I sat down, Naruto looked over at me, blue eyes confused. After 2 weeks of trying to be near him every chance possible, it might have been weird when I sat farther away. I smirked at his look, which instantly changed into an attempted glare, which wasn't bad when you're used to Uchiha glares. Kakashi started taking attendance, and the whole time he was calling out names, I swear I could feel Naruto's gaze on me, but everytime I looked at him, he seemed to be looking the other way. When Kakashi began teaching though, he layed his head on his desk, his eyes closed.

Shikamaru had woken up, and seen everything. He glanced lazily at Naruto, then at me. His eyes held a quisitive look, but I shrugged and began taking notes. Shikamaru followed suit, too lazy to really care about me and Naruto's situation.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ugh." I moaned banging my head against the locker. Ino walked over to me, her locker actually really close to mine.

"Whats wrong with you?" she asked flipping her hair.

"I don't know" I replied and continued banging. Actually, I knew what it was, it was Sasuke. For some reason, he hadn't sitten next to me when the oppurtunity presented itself. He's usually on me like white on rice, like mold on cheese, like an apple on a tree, like stink on a elephant. Ok scratch that last one. Ino giggled, then started talking.

"You've got a crush on someone don't you?" She asked. Just so happens that when she said that, Sasuke came up next to me to get in his locker. I didn't respond to Ino's question, instead resuming the headbanging. She must have taken that as a yes, because she then asked, "Who is it?!?!"

Sasuke glared at her, then looked at me, who was still ingnoring Ino and her questions. "Dobe, you're going to give yourself a headache." He stated before turning back to his locker.

"I know that Teme, maybe thats my plan." I growled at him. Suddenly Ino started giggling, whenever that happens I cringe. The blonde girl turned to me,

"Alright 'ruto-chan, I'll see ya later. Stop by the shop sometime." With that she ran off in the direction of the art room, probably hoping to see Sai. Sasuke glared at her back, as she ran down the hall, then shut his locker. Leaning up against it, he looked at me.

" 'ruto-chan? Do I even want to know?" I paused from the headbanging to shake my head. I didn't feel like talking, wanting the conversation to end. My attempt to continue the banging was stopped by a hand placed between my head and the locker. I glared at the hands owner.

"Sasuke-teme." I muttered pushing his hand away. He smirked at my words.

"Seriously though, you don't want a concussion." With that he walked off towards our next class, the bell ringing as he left. I stared at him, thinking about what had happened. Turning back to my locker, I fumbled with my lock for some time before opening my locker and digging out my books. I rushed towards class, hoping I wasn't late. I was late, I soon learned as I walked in the classrom to find most of the class staring at me. Genma sighed looking at me.

"Sit down Naruto........" He said. Nodding, I looked down, feeling the stares of my friends. I sat down next to Sasuke and placing my book on the table, I layed my head down on the table. Sasuke poked me gently in the shoulder. I would have minded more, but my head hurt. In response to his poking I opened my eyes and looked at him. Sasuke subtly took my hand under the table, I almost freaked before I realized he stuck something in my hand. Sasuke removed his hand and and began taking notes on Genma-sensei's lecture. I lifted my head up and looked in my hand to see what he put. It was two little red pills and a note. The note said,

"_These are for the headache I know you have. _

_-Teme_

_PS. Good luck with detention."_

Sighing, I subtly took the pills, before writing on the other side of the note. I stuck it in his backpack while he was distracted taking notes. The medicine he gave me did help with the headache. After class, I didn't even bother getting up because I knew Genma was going to make me stay anyways. After everyone flooded out, Sensei walked up to the desk I was at.

"Naruto, please tell me you have a good excuse for being late." Feeling better than before, having the headache gone, I said.

"Sorry Sensei, I forgot my locker code." I grinned at him. The stern look softened as Genma grinned.

"Alright Naruto. I won't give you dentention this time, you were only two minutes late." I nodded jumping up.

"Thanks Sensei." I waved as I left, leaving the classroom.

_______________________________________________________________

I went straight home after school, not sticking around to talk to anyone. When I got to the house, I unlocked the door and went inside. To my surprise, Itachi and Kisame where making out on the couch. They popped up as soon as I slammed the door shut. Itachi looked slightly embarrased, while Kisame looked quite pleased with himself. I chuckled on the inside, but on the outside kept my usual poker face.

"Hey Itachi, hey Kisame." I walked by them to the kitchen trying my hardest not to laugh. Throwing my backpack on the table, I opened the fridge and pulled out a pop. After I shut the fridge door, I picked my backpack up and started for my room.

Kisame was sitting on the couch, chuckling when I walked in, and Itachi was pacing in front of him. I continued towards my bedroom, Itachi followed me closing my door after he entered. He stood with his back slouched against the door, quietly waiting as I put my backpack on my desk and turned to him.

"Sasuke...." Itachi began, but I cut him

"Aniki, I'm not mad at at you. Heck, how can I be? The person I like is a guy too." I paused, chuckling audibly. "I just didn't think you would be uke." Itachi went three shades of red, before regaining his composure and glaring at me. Then something clicked.

"Wait, you're gay?" I nodded nonchantly, and unlike him, I kept my cool.

"At least you know, so you won't be surprised if you walk in on me and Nar.....some guy." Then I blushed realizing my slip. Why his name was there I didn't know. I think, no I know Itachi caught that, but luckily he let it go. There was an awkward silence before I tried to change the subject, rather unsubtly. "So, you and Kisame, huh?" Itachi nodded before smiling slightly. Then he smirked.

"Dad would've had a cow if he had known that both his sons were gay." I laughed, nodding, then slightly sobered up.

"Mom would have been fine with it, even tho she always wanted grandkids..." Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Yea, I think she would have been happy with Kisame too." Itachi said this smiling slightly.

"Kisame, I should've known, he's been around for a long time hasn't he?" I asked. I remember Kisame back before my parents died.

"He was my friend all thru middle school, high school, college, and now we work together. Yea, He's known us since you were little." Itachi answered. "All right, do your homework, we'll order something for dinner later." He added before leaving my room.

After he left, I turned to my desk, and sitting on the chair I opened my pop and started taking out my books. In the bottom of my bag, I noticed a small pice of paper. I pulled it out and read it,

_Teme,_

_Thanks for the meds. They helped._

_For your info I will not get detention_

_because the teacher happens to be friends_

_with my guardian. Anyways, I guess_

_I owe you ramen._

_-Naruto_

Smiling, I placed the note carefully in my desk, and began working on my homework.

__________________________________________________________________


	6. Help Wanted

I apologize for those who thought I was posting a chappie. I'm not. I have a proposition for you all tho.

Here it is.

**I NEED A MOTIVATOR**

**I need someone who will email me, yelling at me, persuading me, and offering me something, (yaoi pics, chocalte, yaoi pics,....etc.) to help me be motivated to finish my three stories.**

**Anyone who helps me with this, will be paid with a story about a pairing of their choices, (i take pride in being open minded and able to imagine any pairing.) (You may have to work overtime to get your story done tho :). )**

**Please Please Please, I'm begging. More than one postion open.**


End file.
